Unlockable character
An unlockable character or secret character is a character that is not available at the start of the game (unlike a starter character), but instead must be unlocked. A unique criteria must be met in order to unlock a certain character, as outlined below. Once the player has met this criteria in-game, a message will display; in all cases, the player is given this screen after completely finishing gameplay. "Warning! Challenger Approaching!" screen In all games, the text "Warning! Challenger Approaching!" is shown prior to fighting the character. All the games have different screens. The original game had the character merely displayed in a blue box in front of a black background, with a exclamation point in a red circle on the top of the screen, the the phrase "Challenger Approaching" next to it. The original game also uses the same music as the 1P-Game's intro. Melee added the phrase "A new foe has appeared!", and as a first, a silhouette of the character the player is about to face is also provided, instead of a full image. The game also added animations to the screens, with an undulating matrix effect in the background, while the exclamation point, text and silhouette would be eased in. Original music was also provided solely for the screen, which took the sound of a slow, ominous siren. Brawl returned to the plain black background, but still had animations that would ease in, and when the player pressed any button, the images would fade to black, while the "Challenger Approaching!" text would scatter all over the screen; the siren is also considerably faster and more panicky in its sound than how it sounds in Melee. The "Warning! Challenger Approaching!" screen used in Tourney starts off with the words "Warning! Challenger Approaching!" shown on a background filled with trophies, and then an animated silhouette of the character's pose when highlighted on the character select screen will be seen with the phrase "A new foe has appeared!" below the challenger. The siren has also changed to Heihachi Mishima laughing evilly with Buildup playing, as well as the announcer saying "Wait a second. A new opponent has interrupted the tournament!". In Tourney 2, an air raid siren and the "Here Comes A New Challenger" theme from X-Men Children of the Atom are heard, as well as the announcer saying "Wait a second. A new opponent has interrupted the tournament!". There is almost no change in the "Warning! Challenger Approaching!" screen from Tourney 1 in Tourney 2; the only changes are that the phrase "A new foe has appeared!" is shown in green text, whereas in Tourney 1 it was shown in red text, and the bubbles that contain the approaching challenger are red while they were green in Tourney 1, swapping the colors of the text and bubbles. After the "Challenger Approaching!" screen, the unlockable character will then be fought with the player having two stock and the unlockable character having one stock during the match with no time limit, on a pre-determined stage and pre-determined music. The player uses the last character played as, as well as the same color swap; in the case of multiplayer battles, the player who won the match will fight the challenger. If a CPU won the match, then the player is not given the option to fight. By defeating the opponent, the character becomes playable. If the player fails, however, they will not unlock the character, but you can meet with the challenger again by going to the Vault menu and by selecting "Challenger Rematch". Players can do "Challenger Rematch" as many times as it takes to unlock the character they failed to initially win the unlocking battle against. List of Characters *Azazel will automatically be unlocked when you clear Classic-Adventure Mode. List of Characters (SSBT2) Trivia *In the very first Smash game and Melee, the difficulty of each unlockable character that is fought decreases with every consecutive character unlocked, with the last character unlocked being the easiest to defeat. In Brawl and the 3DS version of SSB4, the difficulty of each unlockable character that is fought increases with every consecutive character unlocked, with the last character unlocked being the hardest to defeat. In the Wii U version of SSB4 and the Tourney series, every unlockable character that is fought has a high difficulty, regardless of the order they are unlocked in. *After unlocking a character in SSB4, the jingle that is heard when unlocking someone in Brawl is heard and cuts to a screen with a background that resembles the sky that shows the unlockable character's CG art image and the words "(Character) joins the battle!" is shown. In the Tourney series, this is kept the same, except there is a completely black background with a blue-violet (orange in Tourney 2) stripe that shows the unlockable character's CG art image on the right side and a message on the left. Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney